“Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?,” “Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell” and “Magic Kamison” Leading The Primetime Treat In Primetime Ang Dating Starting this Monday on IBC-13
April 21, 2017 IBC-13’s primetime favorites like Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell and the newest fantaserye Magic Kamison will sizzle the hot summer treat as the hottest primetime treat of Primetime Ang Dating starting this Monday (April 24). Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza (school uniform) (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) Primetime will never be the same for viewers nationwide as they continue to involve a daily dose of the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. An action-packed superhero continues in Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell with the Primetime Prince Dominic Roque as he dominates and fights their villains and enemies; and the much-awaited primetime comeback of the Asia's Pop Princess and the undisputed Primetime Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador in Magic Kamison as a magical fairy girl. For the hot and sizzle primetime treat as Annaliza (Jhazmyne), Captain Barbell (Dominic) and Magic Kamison (Janella) are the primetime triumvirate superstars. Meanwhile, Jhazmyne continue to involve toward the story of love and family in Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. In the primetime curriculum-based teleserye, Annaliza (Jhazmyne Tobias) learns their good family with her father Lazaro (Sam Y.G.) and her stepmother Isabel (Cara Eriguel) continue to involve for a high school teenager. Follow the teleserye, Dominic and Janella are the primetime limelight superstar and marks the first time to go back-to-back in the same fantaserye primetime. Dominic Roque as Captain Barbell (superhero) The pheonomenal superserye Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell continues to be a consistent top-rater that will dominate the primetime as Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque) fights off with Cyborg (Makisig Morales) whose fired with their supervillains. According to Viel (Ronnie Ricketts), their supervillains and enemies are lose by Captain Barbell as a winner when Miss B (Lorna Tolentino) was saved . Janella Salvador as Magic Kamison (fairy) (Magic Kamison) Meanwhile, Janella is back on primetime and excited to charm the fantasy fairy story as Magic Kamison. “Our comeback will be a magical fantaserye. She would like to discover and charm the magical fantasy every night,” said Janella.“ Janella is happy because of the fantaserye with a fantasy magic story. In Magic Kamison, Janella leads the role as Chuchay, an 18-year old high school girl with an enormous capacity for love and achieve as she discover with a magical ability when she follow the journey in the use of magic fairytale. Chuchay discovers the magical power allowing Chuchay to transform into Magic Kamison, a magical crime-fighting fairy girl in order save the world and gain the sparkle-magic power against the forces of evil and nemesis, and fighting their enemies, witches and villain. Don’t miss Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell and Magic Kamison as they bring the summer treat in the hottest primetime starting this Monday (April 24) in Primetime Ang Dating on IBC-13 and IBC HD. PRIMETIME ANG DATING (IBC) :LEAD STARS :Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza (school uniform) (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) :Dominic Roque as Captain Barbell (superhero) (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell) :Janella Salvador as Magic Kamison (fairy) (Magic Kamison) :LOVETEAMS :Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias (HiMyne) (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) :Dominic Roque and Chienna Filomeno (DomChie) (Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell) :Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) (Magic Kamison) TARGET AUDIENCE OF IBC-13 :Young audience (for children) :Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema (Rated PG) :Fun House (Rated G) :Eh, Kasi Bata! (Rated PG) :My Little Anghel (Rated PG) :KapinoyLand (for kindergarten and pre-schoolers) (aligned with the kindergarten curriculum) (Rated G) :Dora the Explorer (Nickelodeon on IBC) (Rated G) :SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon on IBC) (Rated PG) :The Fairly OddParents (Nickelodeon on IBC) (Rated PG) :Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (Rated PG) :Kirarin Revolution (Rated PG) :Zyuohger (Rated PG) :Ninninger (Rated PG) :Young audience (for teens) :High School Life (for high school teenagers) (Rated PG) (aligned with the K-12 high school curriculum) :Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (for high school teenagers) (Rated PG) :Magic Kamison (Rated PG) :Iskul Bukol (for high school teenagers) (Rated PG) (aligned with the K-12 high school curriculum) :Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Rated PG) (for teens in high school and young adults in college and university) :Hey it's Fans Day! (Rated PG) (for kids and teens in high school and young adults in college and university) :Born to be a Superstar (Rated PG) (for teens in high school and young adults in college and university) :Female audience :Morning Kris (Rated PG) :Male audience :PBA (Rated PG) :NBA (Rated PG) :Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Rated SPG) :Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow (Rated PG) :Sunday Sinemaks (Rated SPG) :Family-friendly audience :APO Tanghali Na! (Rated PG) :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Rated PG) :Maya Loves Sir Chief (Rated PG) :Mature audience :T.O.D.A.S. (Rated SPG) :Vic & Leen (Rated SPG) 'IBC Kapinoy Primetime (print ad)' :SUMMER ANG DATING! :Ito Ang Summer Primetime Gabi-Gabi Sa IBC! :PRIMETIME ANG DATING :MONDAY-FRIDAY (left) :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? (Cesar Montano) (5:30PM) :Ang bida ng paboritong game show ng mundo gabi-gabi. Is that your final answer? :Hosted by Cesar Montano as the game master :EXPRESS BALITA (Rolly Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar) (6:30PM) :Ang programang pang-balita gabi-gabi na hahatid ng mga mainit at nagbabagang balita ng bayan. :Kasama sina: Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar at Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo :HANGGANG KAILAN, ANNALIZA? (Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform)) (7;45PM) :Jhazmyne Tobias captures the hearts of primetime viewers. :Ang teleserye ng buong pamilya at eskwela ni Annaliza bilang high school teenager. :MARS RAVELO'S CAPTAIN BARBELL (Dominic Roque (superhero)) (8:30PM) :Ang phenomenal top-rating primetime superserye ng buong bayan. :MAGIC KAMISON (Janella Salvador (fairy)) (Premieres April 24) (9:15PM) :Ang pagbabalik ng Fantaserye Princess. :Janella Salvador as Magic Kamison. :FLOWER BOYS NEXT DOOR (Yoon Shi-yoon, Park Shin-hye, Kim Ji-hoon) (TreseBella) (10:00PM) :Ang Koreanovelang gabi-gabi ngayong tag-init ang lovely girl at dalawang guys. :SHOWBIZ UNLIMITED (Dolly Anne Carvajal, Rommel Placente) (10:30PM) :Maiinit na intriga ng mga showbiz balita hatid nina Dolly Anne at Rommel. :NEWS TEAM 13 (Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso) (11:00PM) :Ang programang patuloy na tagapaghatid ng mga pinakamalawak at pinaka-komprehensibong balita gabi-gabi. :Ihahatid nina: Jay Sonza at Amelyn Veloso. :WEEKEND ANG DATING :SATURDAY-SUNDAY (bottom-down) :2017 PBA COMMISSIONER'S CUP (PBA players) (3:00PM) :Ang liga ng mga bida! May PBA All-Star Weekend na! :ngayong Sabado (April 29, Mindanao) at Linggo (April 30, Visayas), alas-5 ng hapon. :ISKUL BUKOL (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Maxene Magalona (teacher)) (Saturday 7:15PM) (down-right-left) :Eskwela-kwela 'to dahil ang curriculum-based sitcom tuwing Sabado ng gabi, sila ang tatlong pretty high school teenagers sa loob ng Diliman High School nina Joyce, Keith at Raisa kasama nina Tonton, Ma'am Maxene at Patrick. :JOE D'MANGO's LOVE NOTES (Joe D'Mango) (Saturday 8:00PM) (down-right-left) :Sometimes letting it out, can make a big difference. :Romantic love stories that will make you fall in love, tuwing Sabado ng gabi. :Hosted by Joe D'Mango :EXPRESS BALITA WEEKEND (Cathy Eigenmann, Jess Caduco) (9:00PM) (bottom-down) :Tuloy ang mga balita tuwing Sabado at Linggo. :Kasama sina: Cathy Eigenmann at Jess Caduco :MAYA LOVES SIR CHIEF (Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap) (Saturday 9:30PM) (down-right-left) :Ang top-rating feel-good comedy habit ng buong pamilya nina Jodi Sta. Maria at Richard Yap. :T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon) (Saturday 10:15PM) (down-right-left) :Ang longest-running gag show ni Joey de Leon. :IBCINEMA (Saturday 11:15PM) :Today's well-loved Pinoy movie hits. :Mga pelikulang Pinoy ngayong Sabado ng gabi!. :BORN TO BE A SUPERSTAR (Anja Aguilar) (Sunday 7:15PM) (down-right-right) :The reality singing search like a singing superstar. :VIC & LEEN (Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro) (8:15PM) (down-right-right) :Si Vic ang officeman at si Leen ang sizzle heiress hottie girl. :Dahil ang sitcom na kilig ngayong Linggo ng gabi. :DINGDONG N' LANI (Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha) (9:30PM) (down-right-right) :Your evening musical treat with the Original Prince of Pop and the Asia's Nightingale. :SUNDAY SINEMAKS (Robin Padilla) (10:30PM) :Ang Pinoy action movie ni Robin Padilla. :PINOY SUMMER PRIMETIME ANG DATING! (left) :IBC (right) (left) :Pinoy Ang Dating (right) (left) :57 Years (right) (right) :www.ibc.com.ph (right)